Her Lips are like Glass
by RandomlyYours
Summary: The demon has to deal with memories, love that he can't see and a thought he isn't worth anything. Darkfic, yaoi SasuNaru and rape.
1. Kiss from a pink leech

_Her Lips are like Glass_

**Summary**: Bottled up, forgotten. One kiss is all that's needed. SASUNARU. Warnings: Dark, twisted. Yaoi and some M/F interaction. Sakura-bashing

**A/N** Ino is in love with Hinata. I love that pairing, it's cute. There will be RockSaku but that will evolve to RockTen as I love TenTen. There will be KakaIru and GaarNeji. Sakura bashing. I have really good reasons: She abandonded Ino for Sasuke, who doesn't even like her!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. I own my soul...well, supposedly. But Lolita owns my loyalty and my heart is for 'Bob'.

**Warnings**: Rape and molestation is included in this fic. It is rape by older men on little boys and is a major part of this story. This also has shoujo-ai and shounen-ai. I recently leared that yaoi is the incorrect term, as it is rarely used in Japan and that yuri means lily.

* * *

It was a bet. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino had placed a bet.

Would Uchiha Sasuke get angry if Sakura kissed Uzumaki Naruto? Sakura thought so. Ino, didn't really care seeing as she was dating Hyuuga Hinata but fighting with Sakura was too much fun!

It would be a good idea to explain what had happened in the last five years. The now 18 year olds had evolved well into mature beings. Sakura had been Tsunade's apprentice for well over 3 years while Hinata had been taken under the wing of Shizune. Then, Sasuke had came back. Sakura had started missing classes that Hinata would obediently listen to. With Hinata's perfect chakra control and blood line, she turned out to be a prodigy, quickly replacing Sakura as the best medic-nin in the Rookie Nine and Team Gai.

There was no need to say Sakura had whined about how she was Tsunade's apprentice, not noticing when she missed classes more and more often trailing after Sasuke she had lost her chance.

Sakura hated Hinata. And Hinata's slightly (well, really) overprotective girlfriend had gotten pissed (more then usual). Leading to the old friends hating each other, again.

Well, back to the bet.

It was Ino's birthday party actually. Her rather small family, The Rookie Nine, their family's (besides the Hyuuga who had 'better' things to do) and Team Gai along with their families (without the Hyuuga).

Everyone who somewhat liked Naruto was there, so no glares or murder threats.

Sakura had marched up to the blonde who was arguing with Shino. It was hard to say who was winning as Naruto's so-called 'logic' made no sense and Shino wasn't speaking.

Chicken's on the moon?

Shino was winning.

True, the jinchuuriki had digested one sake bottle by now. It was enough to get anyone plastered. Well, not Naruto, he wasn't effected by sake, but ssh! He was faking it.

It was a kiss that looked so romantic. Of course, Sakura was picturing it as Sasuke, his arms around her waist, playing with her beautiful (yeah, right) pink hair and her forehead, now small was being covered with pecks.

It wasn't true love looking though. It looked romantic is a sad way because Sakura was fiercely kissing the blonde boy. Said blonde wasn't kissing Sakura back at all.

Sakura blushed.

"Well, you have a crush on me right? I kinda like you too..." Sakura almost gagged. How could anyone not like Sasuke? Good thing the boy had left. He might think less of her!

"Were you really that bad, Forehead!" Ino called out, not seeing Naruto do anything but stand there in shock.

"I-Ino-chan..." Hinata mumbled into Ino's shoulder, reprimanding her for insulting Sakura-san.

"Aww. Hina-koi! I'm sorry..." Ino laughed nervously. Her mother and father bit their lips, knowing their daughter was in love with another girl didn't bother them, but female ninjas were as much seductresses as warriors.

It'd be a hard relationship.

Everyone else ignored the silly pranks pulled by two hyper girls. Everyone felt pity for Hinata. Poor girl. In the middle as a peacemaker between the two and lovers with one of them.

Ah well. It had been about ten minutes since the kiss, no one had looked at Naruto. He was just standing there. Every second, at a noise, people would wince, expecting it to be Naruto proclaiming his love for 'his' Sakura-chan.

Finally, fed up with his behaviour (was her kissing really THAT great...or bad) Sakura walked up to the young man.

"Dumb-ass. You didn't really think I love you. I LOVE SASUKE! Squee! He's so hot. Even Ino, thinks so! And TenTen and Yumi and..." Sakura continued to list off girls at random, finally noticing Naruto's mouth wasn't moving.

Sakura frowned. Ignoring her was he?

"Suzu No Jutsu! Ring your voice!" Sakura made handsigns for a jutsu called 'Bells' a jutsu that would amplify Naruto's voice.

Thinking back, it was the best, and worst mistake she could have ever made. Best because justice was served and true love was found.

Worst, because the memories were meant to be hidden forever.

"No. No. Nononononononono. Stop stop stop stop stop stop stop. Please. AAAH SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Naruto's eyes had rolled to the back of his head and his hands covered the top of his head like he was expecting a blow.

Tsunade, Shizune and Hinata quickly realized that Naruto was having repressed memories swell up.

Sakura nodded her head importantly, having no clue what was going on, but she was the fifth, well, twentieth, best medic-nin in the world.

She had to look the part!

Narutp collapsed and his eyes rolled back and he started clawing fiercely at his skin. As the other ninjas stood in confusion, the boy began to bleed.

Neji, Shikamaru and Hinata rushed quickly to help their friend.

"GET AWAY! STOP IT! NONONONONONONONONONO! IT WASN'T ME! I'M SORRY. PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" The three stopped, glancing at each other. What...was happening to one of their precious people!

A defeated voice came from the still sobbing boy. "Please...stop. I...don't want...it. Onegai. Yamette. Please. Stop." Naruto shacked once last time and his eyes rolled back again and he whimpered and fell into unconsciousness.

Tsunade paled.

Shizune gulped.

Sakura flipped her hair. Why was everone acting so weird?

Everyone else had their eyes widen. Ninja's knew what things sounded like. What noises an attacker would make.

This sounded like...

Like a...

Rape.

* * *

**A/N** I used to be a Sakura-liker, but then I saw the episodes where she declared she was putting Sasuke before Ino, the one who had stood up for her. That seemed like what like a lot of people did to me. They wanted to be seen as 'nice' so they made nice with the 'poor little mute girl' but then they abandonded me. As usual, I want to dedicate this fic to my precious person, Lolita who was my first real friend. Also, I'd like to say thanks to lunabasketcase for uploading this for me. READ HER FICS OR SUFFER MY WRATH. Also, I would mention my new boyfriend, 'Bob' but I don't think he'd appreciate me writing about him in a guy-on-guy fic. Oh, and 'Bob' isn't his name. But, R&R! I think it's not fair not to! 


	2. Actions and Reactions

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. But I own lots of music. That makes me happy...

**Warnings**: Flashbacks of male-male rape. Shoujo-ai fluff and Sakura-bashing. ;P

**A/N:** I'd like to say "Heh-heh." to lunabasketcase, and point out I only make Naruto suffer because, well, I love him. It's just...he's so...tragic. People who think that Sasuke was molested by Itachi are wrong, but Naruto is an enigma. Plus, I vent out my emotions...bad me. Taking it out on poor Naruto-kun! But, he's so...perfect for hidden angst.

_

* * *

_

_'The hardest thing in life is to watch one you love suffer, and not know what caused it'  
Lolita Yung_

"Rape: A crime where sex is the weapon. Rape is when one forces him or herself on another."

A single voice rose sadly from the group of jounins that were the famous Rookie Nine (excluding Sasuke and Naruto) and Team Gai. The legends were crowding around the hospital waiting room.

It was eerie. The ninjas were more then used to being in hospitals. Sakura and Hinata even worked in one when they didn't have missions.

The life of a ninja means you have a reserved room in a hospital.

Everyone nodded grimly at Shikamaru's statement. They were almost positive that the cheerful blonde had been raped.

The thing that disturbed them the most, was the blonde was an ANBU captain. He wasn't a pushover and it wasn't as if someone could really rape him unless they were Kage level.  
Or, he could have been raped when he was younger. That disturbed them. Even as a kid, Naruto was good natured. Who...who could do that to the future Rokudaime!

Who could do that to a kid...? A child!

No. Who could do that to Naruto!

It seemed that every second a nurse would come by, the group would tense up, hoping that it was and wasn't, news about Naruto.

Irony always got them. Everyone thought that nothing could defeat Naruto. It had always seemed that way. Not a demon, not a traitor, not enemy nins.

What got Naruto was his memories. Funny, they always thought that would save him. His memories of his precious people.

HerLipsareLikeGlass

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS? I'M GOING TO KILL THE BASTARD!" A very upset and very drunk Tsunade stared venomously at the report of Naruto's condition. Thanks to the Kyuubi in him, he was physically fine.

It seemed the demon had been repressing his hosts' memories in an effort to save his sanity. And Sakura (the little forehead... 'witch) had brought out memories by the passionate kiss.

Sometimes...

Grr-ness. Tsunade was half in shock, half in denial. Her 'son' had been hurt. She hadn't been there. That in itself made her drink.

But, if the memories alone caused Naruto to be hospitilized...

Shizune knocked at her door. Her guest was here.

"Iruka-sensei is here Tsunade-sama..." Shizune's eye red and puffy blinked slowly as the teacher rushed in, faster then Rock Lee.

"Where is Naruto! Is he ok? What happened? Where? When? Is he going to be ok? Should I go to the hospital!" Iruka's mouth was moving very fastly. Almost too fast to be seen.  
Tsunade couldn't help but relate to the Chuunin teacher. Hell, she had been saying the things he said...

Well, with more cursing and sake...but regardless. Tsunade was like his mother, Iruka was his very, very, very overprotective older brother.

Tsunade knew that if Naruto ever gave a name, there would be a multitude of people out for blood. And you know what? Tsunade wouldn't care, hell, she'd be the one who spooned his eyes out with a spork.

Now, imagine that. It made Tsunade very happy.

While Tsunade was picturing her sadistic revenge, first trying it out on Jiriaya...that would be fun...oh, wait. No fun. This was way, more important.

"Well. He isn't ok. Some...memories have popped up and I'm afraid that..." Tsunade gulped.

How could you tell someone that one of their 'family' had been raped?

Tsunade took a breathe. "At the party Ino was hosting, the pink haired dropout of mine decided to get Sasuke jealous by kissing Naruto. Hard."

Iruka winced. Poor Naruto. He would have to clean his mouth out for a month.

"It seemed Naruto went in a shock. Eventually, Sakura got pissed that he wasn't fawning over her." Tsunade gritted her teeth. Pink hair, and ugly sea-foam eyes. Such a looker!

"Well, when Sakura used the Suzu no Jutsu she had created to get Sasuke's attention, Naruto's mutterings...were disturbing. He kept on repeating 'No, no no' over again."  
Iruka paled. He was the one who taught young ninjas about rape crimes yearly. Hell, he taught about the basics of killing and torture to bright eyed eight year olds. He knew what had occured to his brother...(and was starting to wonder about his job description...)

Iruka fainted.

Shit...

HerLipsareLikeGlass

Uchiha Sasuke looked over his reading glasses (that he really didn't need...but, hey. He was given them for free, why not use them?) at his book, 'The Child of Moor'. What could anyone want...?

The only people who knew his address were Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi (besides the ANBU guards and such) for team purposes.

Sasuke looked at the clock. 2am...

The so-called genius (He was a better then average ninja, but, being the last one doesn't make you perfect peoples!) walked to his door.

Who would be insane enough to come here? At 2am. When Sasuke was alive and more then willing to kill someone...

Sasuke opened the door, wondering if he should call medic nins to take the no doubt insane person/thing/blob away...

Yep. It's Sakura. Call in the sedatives.

...Fast.

Sasuke braced himself for an embrace and squeals of "OMIGOSH WE'RE GOING TO BE ON A MISSION TOGETHER! IT'S FATE SASUKE-KUN!"

Wait, no embrace? Hells yes! Woot, ding dong the bitch musta died!

Without letting on that Sasuke was thinking all these horrid things about poor, sweet Sakura-chan cough cough, he grunted a welcome.

"Sasuke-kun! Your gonna be soo happy. The dead last is in a coma! Now we can be-"  
It's at this time, that I'd like to remind my dear readers that despite all their play-acting, Naruto is the one closest to Sasuke. The fact that Sakura, a fangirl had yet to realize this, made Sasuke mad.

And his B.F.F.L. in the hospital wasn't that good. READ A.N.

Ok, perhaps 'Best Friend For Life' wasn't the best way to describe Naruto, as he was Sasuke's only friend, but hey. You take what you get.

"Sakura..." Sasuke was mad. Now...what would hurt her the most...? "I mean, Haruno-san."  
Ah-hah! Cold and impolite? Made Sakura feel like shit.

"Why would the dobe being in the hospital, good?"

"Cause we'll be together!"

"I don't want that from you."

Sakura teared up. Had she been mistaking her beloved's signs...or was this good?

"OH! I get it, you wanna be together."

"No. Now, why is dead last in the hospital. In a coma. And why do I have to ask you?"

Sakura brightened. Four sentences? Wow, now Sakura KNEW he loved her. Now, as Sakura wondered about the ring size she'd need, she brightly spoke to Sasuke.

"Oh! Well, it turned out that he was raped and stuff. But... I mean. It's Naruto."

Sasuke never punched a girl that hard, in the past or in the future.

HerLipsareLikeGlass

Perhaps when someone tells you to run, you should run. Farther and faster then they want you to.

This was the lesson nine year old Uzumaki Naruto learned on his Christmas.

It was snowing. The feathery type that dusted the grounds.

It was in the early afternoon. It was sunny out, the brisk cold making people's cheeks flush as they laughed happily at their luck.

It was a perfect day.

All but for Uzumaki Naruto.

But when did he have a perfect day? Every day he doubted his sanity. A voice talked to him.

That wasn't normal, was it?

No one was anywhere near his apartment. It was mostly a home for young people who just moved out of home. Cheap with all that was needed, nothing more.

Naruto didn't know what was going on today. What did 'Christmas' mean? Why were everyone so happy? He got presents delivered to him by Jiji (Sarutobi, the Sandaime) and Iruka-sensei and the agency that collected donations for orphans.

From Jiji-san he had gotten a bunch of ramen certificates for that brand-new restaraunt, Ichiraku. It was decent food, but nothing that good. Though the amount that Jiji sent would let him eat for a while. Besides, the people didn't give him food that made his tummy hurt.

Iruka-sensei had sent him kunai and shuriken and scrolls. Naruto rolled his eyes at the scrolls. Feh. He was already ok at his work. Top 10, he was the seventh in the class, but he didn't have anyone to work with him at all!

The agency had sent him a stuffed fox with mean eyes. It didn't look cuddly, but the man who had given it to him had smirked (or smiled from young Naruto's point) and said that he'd like ti very much. After all, it suited him, didn't it?

The door bell rang

The Naruto we all loved last remembered opening up the door.

The part that really happened...

HerLipsareLikeGlass

"Hello! Merry..." Naruto trailed off. What was that smell?

"Me-Merry! You bitch, you demon scum!" The largest man slew out words ruthlessly. The other man with him nodded and spat on Naruto's face.

"Waah!"

"Brat. You-hiccup-don't deserve to live. You...should be dead-last! Your beating my kid in class!" The man backhanded the so-called scum.

The man who had spat on him, turned to the young cowering blonde. In his eyes was what looked like Naruto, hunger.

"Uwaah! Don't eat me misters, I'm sorry!" The tears leaked out of him. Wh-why was this happening to him? Why did everyone hate him?

It wasn't until blood covered his entire body, did the men rape him. He felt like he was burning, his screams that no one heard because they were too loud and too filled with grief.  
After all, it's when we need it the most are we ignored. Things like that happen a lot.

No one noticed the two men walk out laughing drunkenly, blood not their own.

People cried at their funerals, when Konoha was attacked.

People didn't notice the bright boy slowly burn with a fake light, making people think he wanted attention, therefore giving him none.

After all, the term 'dead last' stuck, even when the fox demon inside him sealed away the memories.

People wonder why they never saw the true Naruto. It was because at age nine, on Christmas Day, he was sealed away, deep in his mind. No one knew, suspected.

No one cared.

**

* * *

**

**A/N** I am, really, really mean to Sakura. I don't care. I really, really don't care. I know it's immature to hate a character, but she really reminds me of someone. Also, please realize there is no plot as of yet. I'm making this up as I go. Thus, it sucks. Well, I'm off to email this to the wonderful lunabasketcase as she can upload it for me. I...can't. Well, as usual, thanks Lolita and Gene, and to all my darling reviewers! I'm going to check if any of you have fics yurself and review them.


	3. By my bed

**Her Lips Are Like Glass**

_It's unfair, isn't it?  
How you shined so bright.  
Then you flared.  
And died out.  
Lolita Yung_

* * *

People often think that karma actually works. These are the same people who swear that blue moons occur only when two lovers die next to each other.

People who believe in fate are on the right track. If you do something, then this will occur. But your choices are what make destiny.

Uchiha Sasuke was about to kill someone. Simple, no? His first victim had been Haruno Sakura, but the brunette had briefly remember the pink haired girl would consider his hands around her neck romantic.

Yes. Pure, paralyzing killing intent could only be made 'kinky' by a fan-girl.

Creepy little buggers...

After getting the oh-so disturbing thought of him...WITH Sakura out of his head, he got back to his musings on life, love (or lack thereof) and walked quickly to Hokage Tower. It didn't even once cross his mind that the pink-ette had been lying.

Naruto was untouchable. Unbreakable. He, was in a word, a whirlpool.

Sasuke had thought about it, but it made sense. A whirlpool was something of legend and facts. Monsters were made out of the phenomenon, things of fables. Whirlpools dragged you in, you were entranced by them. You could never get out.

Like his eyes. Naruto's eyes were a whirlpool. Perfect blue, swirling around and around with emotions you didn't even know existed.

That was Naruto, in all honesty. Perfectly ruined.

_**Her-Lips-are-Like-Glass**_

Sometimes, echoes in your mind make up for the silence.

He had been awake for three hours, but the two people in the room with him hadn't noticed.

Kakashi-sensei and Kiba were murmuring about...something to each other. Briefly the boy flirted with the idea of jumping and shouting.

(You bitch, you demon scum!)

The idea went away.

Ninjas lied to others, with a 18 chance of discovery. Naruto had been lying to himself for years, lying to the entire freaking world, and no one, not the Kazekage, the Hokage, Team Seven or anyone had noticed.

The blond boy should have been pleased. But, it hurt. It hurt him so bad that no one had saw him. He was the kid who his so-called friends ditched during hide-and-seek. He was...

(Demon scum...dead last...whore...)

Nothing. Uzumaki Naruto was nothing.

A sob shaked his feminine frame, as the highly trained Jounins quickly stood up.

"Are you...awake?"

"No."

"Naruto...it's...ok."

"No."

"Naruto...? How do you feel...?"

Naruto would have scoffed. But, that seemed wrong in his condition. He had...been...used. USED. He...was scum. Didn't they KNOW THAT! DIDN'T THEY SEE HE WAS WORTHLESS!

Kakashi asked more questions, only to get answers that Sasuke, the anti-talker person would be envious. Kiba stood there shifting side to side. The clean, sterile

(Disgusting)

smell the hospital was giving off causing Kiba's nose to wrinkle.

Finally, Kiba nodded goodbye to Naruto, sensing the boy didn't really want to talk to him. He pulled Kakashi out the door, HOPING he would realize Naruto...was fragile right now.

Kiba thought. He was fragile right now? Or, had it been Naruto had been fragile the entire time and they hadn't noticed until he finally broke?

Kiba paused as a small voice that had been Naruto came from the bed, with the heart monitors clicking, bandages at the deep gashes he had put on himself and the bruise on his face that was healing as he spoke.

"Did...Sasuke come to see me...?"

Kakashi turned around. The truth would hurt, but lying would be worse.

"He...doesn't even know your in here Naruto."

Crack. Naruto heard his heart crack. Of course...he was a dirty scum bag, dead last, pathetic excuse for a ninja, monster, evil, dobe, dumb ass, idiot.

The young genius that Naruto secretly, even to himself at times, wouldn't visit him...wouldn't visit a...monster. A freak. A...

"Demon." No one heard Naruto's whisper, quiet and accepting of what he thought he was...

_**Her-Lips-are-Like-Glass**_

Sometimes, you can try to swim all you want against the current. You can be the strongest fish, but panicking little fishes will block your path and make crushed sushi out of you.

This is what Uchiha Sasuke felt like. When he usually went to the Hokage Tower, people would KILL each other (well, usually only the more aggressive of the fan-girls...) Just so they could stand to his side and BOW like slime.

But now? He. Was. Being. Pushed.

Oh no, he wasn't only being pushed, but he was being shoved and elbowed. Hello? Only Uchiha without some type of mental issue here peeps! Tall, angst-ridden nineteen year old who had killer hair was here!

Move. Bitches!'

As Sasuke was growling about this new found phenomenon called 'NO PERSONAL SPACE' a blonde, a black haired boy and two purple haired females rushed up to him.

The ever so lovely, Konoha's own flower. INO-CHAN! The smart, once-in-a-lifetime genius, SHIKAMARU! The shy, beautiful graceful heiress, HINATA-SAN! And finally, the crazy, bloodthirsty, ex-former apprentice to a pedophile snake dude, ANKO-SENSEI!

Now that the introductions in Sasuke's mind (beware of pompous butlers and cheese...the really disgusting fancy types) were made, the coal eyed boy was trying to understand what the hell his peers and 12 year older Jounin were saying.

So far, the words 'the' 'he' and 'MY GOD' had came up...20 times. Each. Damn, could these people learn to form a proper sentence? In Hinata's defense she could barely stutter out a hi, but still!

The boy raised an aristocratic eyebrow. They all shut up, but Shikamaru who started talking first.

"I suppose that Haruno was doing her makeup for about five hours before stopping by to give you the news..." Sasuke nodded. "Did she tell you about...it?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She was giving me some bullshit about Naruto being in the hospital, he was what? Got ramen poisoning? He was at a party..."

Ino bit her lip...

Hinata poked her fingers together.

Shikamaru frowned.

Anko tilted her head to the side.

Sasuke let out a perfect sigh.

"H-He...wa-wasn't atta-attacked a-at the party...Uch-Uchiha-san...he w-was r-raped and memories...came back."

Sasuke fainted.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Hinata screamed. The others stared...

"Um...let's get Uchiha-san to a chair..."

The others nodded.  
Hinata smiled sadly and walked to room 452, housing patient 3241234 Naruto Uzumaki. Victim of memory recollection and suspected victim of rape, assault and torture.

Hinata sighed sadly as she went to her lover, Ino, for comfort. Naruto had become like a brother to the Hyuuga. Neji and Hinata often invited him over, the Hyuuga were dedicated in making sure that the law was upheld treated Naruto like they would any outsider, cold and unfriendly without even knowing it. Slowly, Naruto had wormed his way into the hearts of the Hyuuga, many desired an union between Naruto and a branch family member, as they KNEW that Naruto

WOULD become the Rokudaime.

Politics and marriages, oh my...

**_Her-Lips-are-Like-Glass_**

_Beep beep goes the machine by my bed.  
Cough cough goes the man by my bed.  
Shuffle shuffle goes the nurse by my bed.  
Flit flit goes the truth untold by my bed  
Liars liars go to hell.  
I know what happened now. I lived it, twice.  
Blood on blue.  
Blood on blue.  
Don't lie I'll tell everything.  
Pity isn't what I need.  
The thing I need shows no pity.  
Shows no mercy.  
But worst of all, my cure shows no love.  
Break break goes the heart in my bed._

* * *

**A/N Short, I know, I know. But I needed to decided where this chapter was going. It gets happy and fluffy in the next chapter, I swear! Scouts honor!  
E.j.: (Faerie-killer was never a scout)  
fk: Doesn't mean I won't make it happen!  
E.j.: Faerie-killer has no sense of honor.  
Fk: Eh-heh...it has a large chance of being happy!  
FK: Oh! I'm also taking alternate pairing requests. Any people other then Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke or Naruto can be set up with someone! **


	4. Confessions and Flowers

**Disclaimer**_: Bwa-ha! In the last chapter you met my muse, e.j. She belongs to me, but not Naruto. I'd trade her, but she's pretty much useless so phooey._

**Warnings**: _Angst and the start of the Sasunaru FLUFF! Which is yaoi. BL. Boy's love. Shounen-ai or gay-guy action. Whatever. All flames will be happily accepted, mocked and not taken into serious account. If you think being gay is wrong, guess what? I'm a bisexual so double ha! _

**A/n** _Welcome back. A lot of people liked Sasuke fainting...strange...Also, the pairings decided by my so nice! reviewers are: TemaShika and GaarNeji. The other pairings are to be decided. The person who comes up with the weirdest pairings I will dedicate a one-shot of your choice featuring any of your favorite pairings! You can choose: Fluff, angst, drama. Basically, anything but lemons cause I can't write those...voting ends as soon as the fifth chapter comes out! _

* * *

Sasuke had fainted when he heard from a reliable source, Hinata, that Naruto had been raped.

Sakura was buying half of the onigiri in the grocery store that Chouji's family owned to give to Sasuke. Naruto was thinking he was worthless because Kiba and Kakashi had told him that Sasuke hadn't visited.

There was a reason Team Seven had a large love triangle that managed to involve all of Konohagurake. Civilians, nins and even the people of foreign countries. After all, an angsty genius who looked like a model, a girl with pink hair, a porn reading ninja and a blond boy possessed by a giant murderous ball of fur weren't the type of people easily forgotten. Though some prayed every night to forget them...

Sasuke, being one of those oh-so-memorable ninjas mentioned above, was sitting in a hard plastic chair in a hallway with it's lights glaring, outside Naruto's room. He hadn't worked up the courage to enter yet and was blinking slowly, trying to think it over.

Naruto had been raped.

Naruto had been raped when he was young.

Naruto had been raped when he was young and the Kyuubi had repressed the memories of it ever happening. It wasn't too much for a ninja to take, blood after all was swallowed more by accident by a shinobi then water. (Which in after thought can't be that healthy)

But...what could you SAY to a crush who had been raped? "Oh, sorry about that. Wanna make it better by us hookin' up?"

Somehow, that didn't sound right.

Should he ignore it? No, if Naruto hated one thing it was being ignored, any one part of him. The boy was willing to talk about his fading crush on Sakura, how he felt Kakashi favored Naruto due to the Kyuubi killing the Yondaime and Sasuke being related to Uchiha Obito.

Sasuke let out a sigh. He was a Uchiha. A Uchiha went out to meet whatever he could, even if it meant certain death. True, insanity also ran genetically in the Uchiha line, but so did the pride and honor! So he had to face it by talking to Naruto. He went in the room.

_**xXxX XxX you know you love line breakers, they're bloody sexy XxXxXxXx**_

Naruto smiled when he heard the door open. It was most likely Hinata and Ino, he loved seeing the cute couple. Even though their infamous fight about forcing Naruto become a sperm donor was most likely going to be cancelled due the gravity of the issue at hand it wouldn't be Ino-like to avoid a subject or treat him weirdly. Hell, she had told him on his birthday that he was a short shrimp who was a perfect uke and should start looking for a man.

Of course, at this time, Naruto was sixteen and thought he was straight. He would have not talked to Ino for a week, but then realized, thanks to Ino the next day, he was staring at Sasuke with a bit more er... 'Icha Icha' like idea in his head.

He had grudgingly thanked Ino for helping him figure out his sexuality. Damn women always having to be right... particulary women like Ino with their gay-dar and all...

Naruto smiled sadly. Would anyone besides Ino and Hinata treat him the same?

Out of his friends, most of them would. Shikamaru and Neji, they would treat him the same.

Temari was smart too, she'd treat him normally. No wonder Temari was chasing after Shikamaru. They were both too smart to be considered normal.

Out of his 'family' Iruka, his surrogate big brother, would baby him for a while, then get back to normal. Tsunade would act like a mother hen and have a panic-attack about him getting hurt and then she'd cry, calling him an idiot and bopping his head.

Gaara would be apathetic, as always. The only things that made him show any emotion was killing, or nowadays if you were unlucky (or lucky enough) to stumble on him molesting Neji. Even then, it'd be a jealous killing aura that would make any sane person cry and Neji get pissed at Gaara. Thus the reason most people knocked at ANY door.

The others would fret and bother Naruto, Naruto knew it, until Shikamaru or Neji (or Gaara under the pain of no sex) would most likely beat some sense into the offending person not treating Naruto the same.

Sasuke wouldn't care though. He wouldn't care. He had almost KILLED Naruto once, God knows why he didn't, Naruto thought.

It would have saved him a lot of pain...

_**xXxX XxX you know you love line breakers, they're bloody sexy XxXxXxXx**_

"Sasuke..." Naruto let out a tender sigh. The pale boy, his hands raised to knock at the door stilled. Sasuke almost gave a smile, hearing his name on the boy's lips...

"Bastard..."

Sasuke could hear his heart break. It was always bastard. Never just Sasuke. Hell, at this point he would have dealed with 'Baka' so long as it didn't have a bastard attached.

Sasuke entered the sterile room. "Hn. Dobe." This was his act. He didn't care for Naruto, nope. The reason his heart was breaking wasn't because the one he loved so much had gotten hurt.

Nope. How could you think that?

"What do you want Sasuke-bastard...?" For the first time in his life Sasuke saw the Naruto that no one, not even Naruto himself had known existed. It was heart-breaking.

"Dobe. Don't act as if nothing happened." Sasuke saw Naruto clench his hands together. "Sakura told me what happened. Hinata gave me the details they know now. You talked to Tsunade about the bas-" Sasuke cut himself off. He wasn't going to put himself in the same category as THOSE people. "You talked to Tsunade-hime about the men who raped you?"

Naruto almost gave a smile. Even is Sasuke was going to be like this, cold and uncaring he'd at least talk to him. Why did he fall in love with this bastard again...?

Naruto suddenly froze as a pair of arms embraced him. "Dobe. Don't forget anything again. Tell me all about it. I'll be here."

Naruto let out a laugh. "Oh? Really. I never knew you chidori those you love? I must be so special." The blond let out a choked sob. "Well?.! DO YOU EVEN CARE BASTARD?.! STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH ME WHEN I GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR YOU!"

Sasuke paled even more, looking drained. So. That's how Naruto truly felt? Then it wouldn't do much harm if he told Naruto the truth then.

"Hn. Dobe." Naruto let out another silent sob. "If I love you, that means I care."

Naruto felt his eyes widen as he turned to stare at the onyx eyed boy, standing defiant and proud.

_**xXxX XxX you know you love line breakers, they're bloody sexy XxXxXxXx**_

Tsunade, the Godaime, the Fifth Hokage, the Legendary Sucker and one of the infamous Sannin, former student of Sarutobi, the Professor, the Sandaime, the Third Hokage had ink on her face, again. Today was different, as it wasn't Shizune who would start scolding her. Her newest apprentice, Hinata and Hinata's girlfriend, Ino walked in. Hinata let out a short bow while Ino raised her arm.

"Yo!" Ino let out a cheerful greeting, plooping herself on the corner of the desk. Tsunade rollled her eyes as Hinata silently cursed her weakness for blondes...

Ino and Hinata gave out a short mission report about a C-class mission given by the Fire Lady about her missing cat...again. But oh no! This time, the cat was PREGNANT so the freakin' woman had made the mission a C-class one.

Tsunade spoke again. "Hyuuga. Yamanaka. Any information on Suspect case 1643?"

The two kunoichi straightened into reporting mode. "1643 has admitted to being raped when younger. However, he claims his attackers died during the Sound-Sand attack. There is no reason to believe 1643 is lying. He says he wants his attackers family to remain innocent."

Hinata took a breath and started talking. "We suspect that 1643 will be harmed emotionally, as one could expect. However, he didn't show any signs of hostile acts, accepting visitors and allowing Hyuuga Hinata, medic nin and long-time friend as well as Rock Lee, taijustu specialist to touch him in a friendly manner. He, however flinched away at the touch of Sabaku no Gaara, but we believe it is because of the Kazekage's past behavior and Hyuuga Neji's possesive demeanor."

Tsunade thanked the gods that Naruto was going to pull it through. Hinata spoke up once again, silently offering her own opinion. "I-I think that...Uchiha-san is going to be the one thats gonna make it all better..."

_**xXxX XxX you know you love line breakers, they're bloody sexy XxXxXxXx**_

Yamanka Ino wasn't called the 'Bouquet of Konoha' for nothing. The plant expert was quickly assembling a bouquet for a certain blond boy in the hospital.

"Anthericum, means antidote. Find one for me Hina-chan?" Hinata blushed and went to find the flower. Being a medic nin made her able to reconize certain plants quickly.

"Baby's Breathe, innocence. Bouvardia, it means enthiusasm." Ino paused from her arrangement.

"I can't think of a better flower for Naruto-kun, can you, love?" Hinata shook her head and handed Ino the flowers.

Ino bit her lip. "Something's missing..."

Hinata shyly spoke up, offering a bundle of flowers to Ino. "Ho-how about these...Fleur De Lis...?" Ino thoughtfully looked at the flowers, considering carefully.

"Fire? Then we gotta get a shadow, Hina-chan." (1)

The two girls let out a quick smile and set out for the hospital, an antidote, innocence, enthiusasm and fire in their hands.

_**xXxX XxX you know you love line breakers, they're bloody sexy XxXxXxXx**_

I'm perfect

There's not a mistake to be found so stop looking

I'm everything you wanted to be  
You hate me

I don't care

Your nothing but a stepping stone

(On my way to the top) 

Doesn't matter if I'm lonely or not

After all,

I'm perfect

So this noise can't be my heart breaking

* * *

_A/N Well, I know I said there would be fluff, but hey, a confession is as fluffy as it gets with me. Deal. I decided that a poem that reflects a character would be used, all made by me! I don't honestly care if you read these poems or not, they're just things I made that I have no where else to put 'em. As always, read and review to be nice and sweet. And dedications? To lunabasketcase, as always. And thanks to Arista K. for helping me find a word rhyming with 'be' as since I can't talk, I can't rhyme...And Lolita, doll, even I know that NO words rhyme with orange! _

(1) Fire shadow- Means hokage, such as kazekage translates into Wind Shadow.


	5. Burning papers

**A/N** _Welcome to the final chapter of 'Her Lips Are Like Glass'! Never fear, psycho pink ninja plot bunny rabbits playing poker held a gun against my head and threatened to kill me if I didn't write it down. The 'Lineage' (Name pending) will be a sample given at the bottom. _

**Warnings**: _Fluff. God, I hate fluff. But...it had to be done._

**Disclaimer**: _Roses aren't always red, violets are violet, never blue. If you think I own Naruto, whatta fool! Meaning? I don't own Naruto and Company, but I'm THIS close to stealing Akamaru_

There are three things in life Sasuke regrets, but loving Naruto wasn't one of them. Even though the boy seemed to love someone else and of the opposite gender. Sasuke wasn't happy per se seeing his love be happy, but it was enough to see Naruto give him one smile to be on a high (though he never showed it) for a week. Loving Naruto kept him alive.

Perhaps that's why he never told Naruto how he felt. He didn't want his dream, his desire, his antidote against the darkness still buried deep in his heart to full-out reject himself

The pale haired man, with onyx eyes that would flash red seemed cool on the outside, collected as

always. But inside, he could barely breathe while he took normal, regular breathes, his lungs felt like they weren't getting enough air. His ivory skin was unmarked, but he could feel the non-existent sweat futilely trying to cool his skin. His eyes, unfathomable and uncaring felt like a wet sea of endless tears and blood.

Naruto, in his bed, the boy was to be released in a few hours, had to catch his breathe. Love? Sasuke didn't know love...did he? Sasuke had...had said he loved him. That wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"No...you...you...you don't. You...aren't supposed to say that. We're supposed to pretend to hate each other...you...you were going to renew your clan. You...you..." Naruto was speaking frantically, as if trying to prove something to himself. Something that didn't exist.

"I love you. Not as a friend, not as a brother. I wished to be your lover, your only. I don't care how you feel, nothing will change the way I do. You want to marry Sakura, I'll be your best man. You wish to go to a monastery, I'll deliver you there. You wish to be my lover and I'll do anything to keep you with me." Sasuke let out a deep breathe. "Don't think my feelings have been due to this rape." Naruto flinched, he had been thinking that. "It's just..."

Naruto gave out a short bitter laugh. What had prompted him to say this. "It's just what, that this made you remember I could be used for pleasure?" Naruto gave another short, harsh bark of laughter. "Well? Is it? Tell me: Do you wanna fuck me?

Sasuke remained collected, though he felt like crying on the inside, something he had sworn to never do.

"No. I want to make love to you. Fuck is emotionless, and that is something I could never be, not with you. What I...what I mean is...the rape did make me remember something." Naruto was staring at him, cold and bitter eyes that HIS Naruto didn't own. "It made me remember there wasn't always going to be a tomorrow."

Sasuke took a deep, visible breath and kept speaking. "You aren't a glass rose Naruto. You aren't delicate, but you are kind. Your loyal, brave, and...pretty. I...If you don't feel the same way..."

Naruto was thinking. The man he loved had told him he loved him. It should be simple, right? Tell Sasuke he loved him back, that he wanted what Sasuke wanted. But love had never been simple, and things with Naruto and Sasuke had been even more complicated.

Sasuke stood there, waiting for a response. Sasuke couldn't handle a rejection, but he believed no answer would be worse.

"I...think I love you as well. I...I am not sure, how can I when never knew what love was? But..." Naruto didn't know how to phrase his feelings. Two warm arms embraced him, and Sasuke muttered the things Naruto needed to hear.

"I'll respect your choice. I'll be waiting...for as long as it takes, or forever." That decided it for Naruto. The younger boy turned around and gave Sasuke a kiss, twisting his body around, the white sheets and beeping machines forgotten.

XxXxXxXx

Apparently, Hinata and Ino had come at a bad time. Well, their conscience was telling them it was a bad time. The reason they weren't moving?

It was yaoi. Really, really adorable yaoi. And face it, everyone, from Gaara to Naruto to Ino to even, heck most likely Itachi had a bit of fan-girl in them. Although Itachi would most likely be the goth fangirl, searching the inner corners of graphic noncon and incest...hm, disturbing musings...

Anyways, the scene in front of them was really, really adorable. Sasuke was possessively clutching Naruto like a stuffed toy, while Naruto was looking girlish and adorable, like a stuffed toy. The white sheets made the scene seem so innocent and adorable. Like a cliched fairy tale ending.

Then again, things like happy endings were cliched, so perhaps the best things in life were like that all the time. If that was true, Ino and Hinata had found a cliched ending (well, for the time being) to a tale.

Sasuke lazily opened one eye, and seeing Hinata and Ino gave a short growl and pressed Naruto closer to his body, as if SCREAMING "Mine, go awaaaay!'. Hinata and Ino weren't suicidal so the girls quickly jogged away to visit Chouji who had been hospitalized for heartburn. Again.

Naruto let out a small noise at the tight embrace but still sleeping, cuddled closer to Sasuke, as the taller man let out a rare smile. Thank God his fan-girls weren't here otherwise they would have died of a nosebleed.

"My Naruto. My kitsune, my dobe." Sasuke buried his nose into Naruto's hair and fell asleep again, a lazy look of contentment on his face.

XxXxXxXx

He was being held. He couldn't move. Lips were against his neck.

Naruto started panicking as he slowly woke up, his brain not realizing it was Sasuke holding him, not realizing that it wasn't his rapists, it was someone he loved holding him.

Naruto didn't realize that, and as he struggled, the arms around him got tighter until the smaller man let out a desperate cry, awaking Sasuke

"No...DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Tsunade, who had been outside the hall raced inside the room to see a frantic Naruto, and a bewildered Sasuke holding him tightly against his chest, confused and hurt whispering calming words to Naruto who, finally realizing it was Sasuke calmed down and started whimpering like an abandoned kitten.

The Gondaime at first was enraged to see HER surrogate son in the arms of, in her own words, 'an guy who's got an entire freakin' forest shoved up his ass and should be dipped in fire, JUST so he can melt a tiny bit'. That, was her words when Sasuke was in the room. When he was out, the words were far less kind. Much, much less kind. Let's say that if Tsunade's statements were true, a forest and the universe would be inside Sasuke.

Tsunade calmed down (well, a little) upon seeing Naruto moving his body closer to Sasuke's, in an attempt to stay with the taller man. Like it was said before, everyone had a bit of fan-girl in them, leaving

Tsunade squealing like a child with the cuteness. Of course, she was the closet yaoi fan so she merely blushed and left the room. Gawd...that was adorable. (1)

Sasuke murmured against Naruto's ears. "What's wrong saiai? Tell me, please?" Sasuke didn't want to show it, but he was hurt. His koi, his koishi was hurting. He didn't like that, not one bit.

"Sasuke...do you..." Naruto trailed off. Sasuke prompted him and held Naruto closer. Naruto took a breath and continued. "You...you know what happened, what happened to me?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes. You were...attacked."

Naruto shook his head. "No, Sasuke, I was raped. Don't coat it with sugar-soft words cause I was there. But, I'm gonna be hokage and make sure it'll never happen to a kid like me again!" Naruto finished in true Uzumaki fashion.

Sasuke flinched. "Sorry."

Naruto smiled gently, an improvement from his usual manic grin, his mask. "Ne, Sasuke don't be. You wanted to protect me and I can't be mad about that! But...it...it may take some time for me to get used to being touched like that again, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded. He had to ask. He really, really had to ask. "Naruto, do you...do you love me? Like I love you, that's what I mean. Not like you love Iruka, or Tsunade but different. Do you love me like a lover?"

Naruto smiled and snuggled closer to Sasuke, his hands on Sasuke's chest. That was an affirmative answer enough, Sasuke though as the two just enjoyed each others company.

–Five years later–

Tsunade was giggling like a mad-woman. That was the first warning sign to Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Well, now it was Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto, but still. He still was a blond and blue eyed uke (and a very, very deadly ninja, but if you saw him off duty, you would have never suspected it).

The second warning sign was Shizune looking...not harried. Tsunade's former apprentice was always harried. Always.

The final warning sign was Yamanaka-Hyuuga Ino, Tsunade's guard wasn't inching as close to Hyuuga Hinata, leader of the respected, feared and now kind, Hyuuga. Her daughter, Tsukiko, being the new heir while her father had given up the Hyuuga a year ago.

Really, after being such perfect ninjas, you'd THINK that Naruto and Sasuke would have backed away. Quickly and moved to a little village as Takahasi and Naruko Wakamiya.

But no. Sadly, the two lovers and husband and...well, husband stood not noticing the odd aura in the area. That was, until Tsunade lit her freakin' paperwork on fire, like she had been threatening to do since she took the job. The odd thing?

Shizune. Didn't. Say. A. Thing.

Shit.

"Ah! Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san!" Shizune greeted the two with a laugh, tossing a wry smile at her teacher.

Naruto let out a little whimper.

"Baki! Brat, asshole! Thanks for coming to this joyous occasion! Guess, guess!" Tsunade laughed, pouring more lighter fluid on her paperwork. Naruto being Naruto snorted.

"Ahh, baa-chan, figure out a way to get rid of all those wrinkles!" Sasuke winced, expecting a heavy office object to be tossed at his child-like spouse. Tsunade grinned, much to the pairs shock and utter confusion.

"Nope! Better! I never have to sign a damn document again! Bwahahaha!" Tsunade let out a girlish giggle as Sasuke and Naruto prepared to call for medic nins to take the crazy Gondaime away.

"Ah, baa-chan? You are the Hokage. The Ho-ka-gay! You gotta sign 'damn documents' all day long. HA!"

Naruto childishly stuck his tongue out.

"Bwahaha! No longer. It's YOUR turn now!" With that said, Naruto resembling a fish and Tsunade prancing around, looking like she had actually won gambling. All in all, Konoha was a pretty damn happy place.

_(1) Yes. This is adorable. However I"M DYING FROM ALL THE DAMN FLUFF. _

**A/N**– _Yes, yes this is the end. However! I will be posting an A.U. Naruto fic soon, which will be longer, better and once again, NOT INTENDED FOR INNOCENT MINDS. Well, um, are ANY of you here innocent? So put me on your Author's Alert, cause I'm coming atcha! Actually, you may wanna hide. A little preview of it, scroll down! _

_Dedications:  
Lunabasketcase: Without her patience, friendship and niceness, this would have never been posted. So don't blame me it's all HER fault. Kidding. SEND ME SOME DAMN FLAMES.  
Lolita- Thanks, as always for making me finish, as I quote 'This goddamn chapter you mofo iguana." Gotta love threats. LEAVE REVIEWS GIRL!  
And last (and least...kidding) my reviewers who made me feel guilty enough to finish this. Damn YOU ALL!  
-End- _

-_Start- _

_'The Lineage' _

_The young man, of about fifteen summers old was running quickly down the market-place, the burning heat of the summer months causing vendors to drop their daily habit of pestering the young lad and instead send half-hearted glares his way. _

_Skinny, with the coloring of a Southerner, he stood out against the dark haired people of the North. Some people had once thought him to be native of the Sand, but it was soon determined that his tan skin and cerulean blue eyes meant he was from the deepest part of the South. _

_He was short for his age, and looked skinny in the underfed way. He had tan skin that would nearly seem like caramel during the hot July months and deep blue eyes that you could lose yourself in, like the endless sea written about in books. _

_His blonde hair seemed to defy gravity, spiking. The few blondes of the city had dull blonde hair, like from corn, where his was the color of the sun. His three scars on either cheek accented his already delicate features. _

_The young man was beautiful, many women cast admiring glances at him, before sending hateful glares upon remembering his identity. The men, seeing their women act this way only increased the glares on the boy. _

_The young man, barely out of boyhood quickly glanced around the crowded street before sighing in relief. No one was looking at him anymore, only whispering loudly, or rather shouting, that they would never serve such filth and that anyone who did was no better then him. _

_The young boy ducked into an unremarkable shop, sporting the name 'Nin', a seller of weapons and drinks for warriors and old scrolls for scholars. _


End file.
